


a cuddler's betrayal

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, and also will kick their butts, honestly what is plot, kuroo tetsurou is weak for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: cuddles, kisses and tetsurou's wrath all in one





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oisugasuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/gifts).



> this is a smol giftfic for J!! i hope you like it ^o^ kuroo is a dork that suffers and snek son is always cold
> 
> its not beta read or edited asdddfbnm

They make a pretty picture wrapped up in each other’s arms, mugs of hot chocolate held between their hands, marshmallows overflowing the rim and attempts at snatching the falling sweet from the other. Tooru sits in between Suguru and Tetsurou, left leg pressing against his chest while his right one rests over Tetsurou’s lap, a pillow underneath his knee.

Suguru rests his head in the juncture of Tooru’s shoulder, arm linking with Tooru’s as he presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. On Tooru’s other side, Tetsurou nuzzles his hair, one hand coming up to poke his cheek childishly.

He giggles, a soft sound that carries its way throughout the apartment, small and light, like sunshine, warming both of his partner’s hearts as they share a look over his head. A smile inching onto their faces as Tooru sighs and buries himself deeper into the couch.

The first to break the silence is Suguru, his arms come around and move Tooru until his back presses against his chest, and Tetsurou follows suit, taking away the mugs of hot chocolate and placing them on the floor. He sprawls himself over Tooru, arms splaying around and dramatically flopping onto Tooru’s fluff of brown hair.

He whines and slaps Tetsurou’s hands away, reaching out for his drink until Suguru shudders and squeezes Tooru’s waist, making him stop and lean back into his partner. “Cold,” Suguru murmurs and Tetsurou makes a weird noise in the back of his throat.

The two look at him curiously, albeit Suguru’s has annoyance underneath it and Tetsurou sticks his tongue out at that.

“Get a blanket then,” he comments and nudges Tooru’s shoulder with his head, trying to get comfortable. “And here I thought snakes could adapt to all temperatures.”

Suguru refrains from hissing at him, all instincts telling him to wipe off Tetsurou’s sly grin from his face. Instead, he kisses the tip of Tooru’s ear and noses at his cheek, eyeing his other boyfriend. “Would you have me leave Tooru-kun right when he’s relaxed?”

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow and scowls as Tooru hums his agreement. “You took my hot chocolate away; don’t take my Sugu-chan too!”

“Your _Sugu-chan_ is a pain-in-the-ass-chan.”

“Kei-chan argues against that and we all know it.”

Tetsurou huffs and pulls away from Tooru to cross his arms. “We aren’t dating Akaashi.”

Suguru leans closer to his boyfriend. “We should’ve, have you see their thighs,” the two nod appreciatively and watch as Tetsurou grumbles, lower lip jutting out into an unwanted pout, one that Tooru and Suguru knows happens without Tetsurou actually meaning for it to.

“You two really willing to face the wrath of Hanamaki and Sugawara?” They both send Tetsurou a panicked look before shaking their heads, Tooru has more experience dealing with Hanamaki and Tetsurou has barely covered the surface of stories and blackmail Hanamaki has on Tooru.

Sugawara… Sugawara is a force to be reckoned with and Tetsurou has no interest in doing so, neither do his boyfriends.

“Do you wanna feel the wrath of my puppy dog eyes, though?” Tooru asks, head cocked to the side. Suguru rests his cheek against the exposed part of his neck; he sends Tetsurou a look and from behind Tooru’s head, makes a gesture towards their bedroom following a shudder.  

“ _Tetsu_ ~,” he whines.

Tetsurou’s eye twitches and he grimaces at the two of them hugging on the couch, a mismatch of clothes that start with Tooru’s ridiculous multi-coloured sweater and ending with Suguru’s grey leggings and fuzzy pink socks with – _wait are those paw prints?_

He grouses and marches away from the two of them, opting to head into the kitchen for a quick snack and a cup of water, until he notices the mess of hand prints and flour that cover the counter and the streaks of chocolate and splatter of sprinkles that litter the ground, the fridge and the oven.

“Those heathens,” he mutters. A glint in his eyes as he pushes away the bag of flour left out of place. “Lousy, no good, ridiculously cuddly, stupidly cute _heathens.”_

There is an unspoken rule in their apartment in relation to the kitchen. It is completely off limits without Tetsurou’s supervision, especially after an incident with Suguru, a carton of milk and a fire hose.

So when the kitchen is a complete and utter mess, and Tetsurou does not recall being in the kitchen at all the entire day, then all treatment to Suguru and Tooru is fair game – within reason.

He leaves the kitchen quietly, eyeing the two lumps on the couch while grumbling comments at them as he goes to their bedroom for blankets and sweaters. He finds everything easily enough – Suguru always has a stack of sweaters in the corner by their window, ready to be picked and worn to keep him warm. He chucks a few onto their futon and leans over it to pick up two pillows.

Leaning back, he smiles and pulls at the hair bands on his wrist, using them to wrap around the ponytail he makes to keep his fringe off his face. Tetsurou huffs at the stubborn pieces of hair that refuses to stay in place and tries to push them back without success, he pokes it with a frown before shaking his head.

_A battle for another day._

Lifting up the sweaters and pillows and throwing them over his shoulder, he shuffles out and back into their little living room.

Tetsurou walks towards his boyfriends, dumping off everything he got onto them and giggling at their whines of protest and cusses. “You treat all your knights like this?”

“Knights?” Suguru asks,  perplexed as he moves around to slither into a sweater with a contempt smile. “Don’t they have some sort of dignity and honour, and, oh I don’t know, the ability to tame even the wildest of beasts.”

Suguru directs a look at Tetsurou’s flimsy pony tail.

“First, rude,” Tetsurou says, sticking his nose up and turns his attention to Tooru instead. “Second, are you done with that?”

Tooru shakes his head and sips at his drink quietly, eyes drooping slightly when he sighs. “You feeling better, Tou?”

He pauses, chewing on his lip and glancing at his knee, already taped and wrapped gently in bandages, his knee brace discarded on the ground in his fit of annoyance.

“Not really,” he mumbles. Suguru’s arms tighten around him and Tooru feels a soft kiss being pressed to the tip of his ears. “It’s just sore now, so I’m gonna need my leg rest back, Tetsu-chan.”

Rolling his eyes, Tetusrou shuffles the pillows around and sits down, patting his lap until Tooru smiles, bright and brilliant and shining, and squeals, putting his leg back on his boyfriend’s lap with a pleased hum.

“Tetsu-chan’s the best leg rest,” he says and receives a pinch to the calf from the leg rest. “Rude! I am _injured_ Tetsu, Sugu-chan revoke his knight rights!”

Over his shoulder, Suguru flips Tetsurou off. “Tooru,” another kiss to his temple, “he has to be a knight in the first place for that to happen.”

“Oooh, you’re right, revoke his peasant rights then.”

“As you wish, my grand king,” Tooru giggles and Tetsurou whines at the two of them together, he tries to move around again to lean onto his laughing partner and reaches behind him to hold onto Suguru’s sweater. “Bad Tetsu~, you cannot touch royalty you peasant.”

The glint in Tetsurou’s eyes returns and neither of his boyfriends realise it. “Peasant, eh?”

Silence comes next, both Tooru and Suguru slowing starting to notice Tetsurou’s scheming face. Tooru, in a moment of complete incredulity, pokes his forehead, eyebrows furrowing. “Tetsu-chan… you have flesh under your bedhead.”

He splutters and slaps at Tooru’s hands to no avail, his boyfriend pushes forward until he sits on Tetsurou’s waist, hands holding him down while Tooru inspects his new discovery –the hidden forehead.

From behind them both, Suguru slithers forward and then flops onto Tooru’s back, earning a _hmmrph_ from him and a series of groans and whines from Tetsurou beneath the two of them.

“Your royal highnesses get _off me_ ,” he grumbles blowing at the wisps of Tooru’s hair that falls onto his face. “This peasant revolts against the monarchy! Cower in fear!”

His fingers slinked away from holding onto Tooru’s hips and dig into Suguru’s waist, at first there was nothing except for Tooru squealing, then Suguru was trying to jumping away from them and Tetsurou’s fingers.

Tooru climbs off him as quickly as he can and hides behind the couch as Tetsurou launches himself at Suguru, tackling him onto the ground with a victorious grin. “Oh how the tables have turned, your highness.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Suguru grunts and pokes Tetsurou’s forehead, making him blink back in surprise, letting Suguru go, enough for him to scramble away. “A king is always the winn – _whatthetetsurou!”_

His speech is cut short when his boyfriend latches onto his ankle, tugging him to the ground once more and this time, his fingers were onto Suguru immediately. Pressing into the soft skin of his stomach and coasting over his sides before he sneaks them to the nape of Suguru’s neck; where he’s most ticklish.

Throughout the whole thing Suguru writhes and gasps for breath in between his peals of laughter. From the corner, tucked away by the couch, Tooru watches them happily, inching away from the two of them in fear of being attacked by Tetsurou and his tickles.

“Be – _holy shit Tetsu I’m –_ b-betr _ayal!”_ Suguru yells, giggling loudly as his hands twist in Tetsurou’s hair, pulling him up to crash their mouths together.

Tetsurou may never admit this, but he loves kissing them both with all his being, especially when they’re all sharing their laughter more intimately.

“T _ou – Tooru hel-llp!_ ”

“Nuh uh, I’m not going to deal with the cuddle betrayer.”

There is a pause, Tetsurou’s hands pause from tickling Suguru and he sits up properly to look at Tooru properly. With a wide gin, he stands up and drags Suguru with him; who pants and leans heavily on Tetsurou to regain his breath, bouts of giggles leaving him sporadically.

The two share a glance and smirk.

Tooru gulps as they both straighten up and stalk towards him, wiggling their fingers in his direction with the promise of his own round of tickles.

“Tetsu-chan… Sugu-chan,” he said, voice wavering. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, we won’t?” Tetsurou asks, head cocking to the side innocently. “Whaddaya say _Sugu-chan_?”

Suguru leans his head against Tetsurou’s shoulder, arms crossed. “Run, your highness.”

The resounding squeal and running footsteps of Tooru is soon followed by Tetsurou and Suguru’s own, along with their matching chortles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so imma edit this at some point but that point is not now asdfgh, this is so bad im so sorry i think i tried to sell my soul at some point while writing 
> 
> scream at me at shouuouohno.tumblr.com :d


End file.
